


Давай попробуем жить

by Vas_i_lisa



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, OOC, АУ окончания первого сезона аниме, Юмор, занавесочная история, легкий ангст, немного драмы, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vas_i_lisa/pseuds/Vas_i_lisa
Summary: Сиэль с Себастьяном обсуждают итоги их сосуществования и обнаруживают, что не готовы к завершению отношений





	Давай попробуем жить

**Author's Note:**

> В эпиграф вынесена сцена из последней серии первого сезона аниме и отсылки к той же серии встречаются по ходу фика.  
> Писалось на фест "Месяц признавашек" от Синего Каспия (https://vk.com/topic-132756618_38816309), но слегка вышло из-под контроля :)

\--–

_– Господин, продержитесь ли вы, пока я досчитаю от десяти до одного?_

_– Да!_

_– Тогда начнем. Десять… девять… восемь… семь… шесть… пять… четыре… три… два… – считал Себастьян, – один, – яркая вспышка озарила все вокруг. – Все кончено, господин, – умиротворенно улыбнулся Себастьян, глядя сверху вниз на вцепившегося в балку мальчика._

_Поглядев вверх, тот еле-еле улыбнулся в ответ, но потом силы оставили его. Пальцы соскользнули и он полетел вниз. Из груди взметнулась сияющая кинопленка его жизни – душа оставляла изможденное тело. Сиэль продолжал улыбаться даже когда тело его погрузилось в воду._

_Демон устремился за ним._

_– Вы ведь солгали мне? Вы обещали жить, пока я не закончу отсчет._

_– Я… солгал._

_– Вам еще рано умирать._

_– Да. А ты никогда не лжешь. Я хочу спросить тебя кое-о-чем._

_– О чем же?_

_– Кто ты сейчас?_

_– Что за глупый вопрос. Для вас, господин, я всегда всего лишь дворецкий._

\--–

 

Сиэль пришел в себя в лодке, переодетым и почему-то лежащим в цветах. Куда именно вез его Себастьян спрашивать не хотелось. Как они так быстро оказались вдали от шумного города – тоже. Вокруг парили огоньки, в воде проплывали обрывки его собственных воспоминаний.

– Это ваши чувства, господин, – заметил демон его интерес к огонькам.

– Не знал, что они так красивы, – устало произнес Сиэль и подумал, что они, кажется, уже вообще не в человеческом мире. – Хотел бы я взглянуть, как выглядят твои.

– Считается, что демоны не имеют ни души, ни сердца, а значит не могут и чувствовать, – напомнил Себастьян.

– А тот ангел на мосту что-то болтал про твою душу, – фыркнул Сиэль. – Темная, мол, скверная. Значит, она есть. Впрочем, про мою он то же самое говорил. Да и ты прежде с таким упоением расписывал предвкушаемое удовольствие от поглощения моей души, с таким азартом _играл_ и с таким апломбом изображал дворецкого, что только идиот посмеет предположить, будто ты не способен чувствовать.

– Вы проницательны, милорд. Конечно же, все живое имеет душу. Даже ангелы. Единственная скверна в вас, противная им – воля к свободе. Отринув тогда бога, вы силой своего духа призвали единственную силу, способную вас спасти. Тем самым вышли из-под контроля всех прочих сил и обеспечили свою от них защиту. Конечно им это оказалось не по нраву.

– Значит и тебя они за то же не любят? – задумчиво полюбопытствовал Сиэль.

– Можно сказать и так. Старым богам хаоса не с руки было подчиняться новоявленному Отцу и подпитываться через его догматы, вот их и низвергли. Да они и сами привыкли к свободе, к равноценному обмену и даже такая жизнь, под прозванием демонами, для них привычнее и достойнее.

Сиэль слушал с интересом. Его дворецкий нечасто пускался в подобные откровения.

– Себастьян, а зачем ты меня спас? Я ведь умирал. Чувствовал, что умираю. Я был рад смерти. Съел бы мою душу прямо там, на мосту, и дело с концом.

– Я же сказал, вам еще рано умирать.

– А еще ты сказал, что все кончено.

– Не так давно мне сделали предложение – отказаться от вас. И взамен в день страшного суда обещали сколько угодно душ, – поделился демон. – Но я устал от своей прошлой жизни, в которой только и знал, что пожирал, и предложение не принял.  А когда представилась возможность, поглотил того, кто его сделал.

– Ты… ты что, ангела съел?! – нетрудно было догадаться, кто конкретно мог сделать Себастьяну подобное предложение. – А вдруг несварение случится? – развеселился Сиэль совершенно по-детски.

– Надеюсь, обойдется, – хитро сверкнул глазами демон и продолжил уже серьезнее: – Понимаете ли вы, какие обязательства взяли на себя при нашем договоре? В старину это назвали бы гейсом. Я, ваша послушная пешка, выполнял свою часть работы. Но вы, мой юный господин, захотели отомстить сами, призвав меня в помощь, а не велев сделать это за вас. Сами пожелали силу «превыше всех прочих» и были готовы ею распоряжаться. Ваша воля связала нас и позволила мне справиться с противниками сверхъестественной природы, обнаглевшими от вседозволенности.

Он умолчал о том, как недетская решимость контрагента сначала показалась ему сродни самонадеянности, но мало-помалу начала очаровывать неповторимой смесью упрямства, отчаянья, совершенно детской дерзости, неожиданной доброты и нетипичной для столь юного существа разумности. Подкупала еще и страсть Сиэля к играм, которые зачастую были слишком опасны. Таким был его юный хозяин, неповторимым. Их партия уже давно игрой быть перестала, хотя оба до сих пор старательно притворялись в обратном. Себастьян уже не был уверен, кто из них кого пытается обыграть.

Сиэлю он, конечно же, свои размышления не озвучивал. Хотя с того сталось бы догадаться. Не единожды Себастьяна удивляло насколько хорошо они успели узнать друг друга, и не раз он успел порадоваться тому, какое сокровище ему посчастливилось повстречать. Расстаться с ним, конечно же, не представлялось возможным. Он прилежно поддразнивал хозяина, окружал его ощущением безопасности и поддержкой, которых тот в глубине души жаждал, обеспечивал компанию и силу осуществить его дерзкие планы, и все это время надеялся, что когда жажда мести будет удовлетворена, любопытство, упрямство и самая суть его натуры помогут Сиэлю найти другие причины жить. 

– «Нас» могли связать только взаимные обязательства, Себастьян, – напомнил Сиэль, подумав мимоходом, что мироздание и вправду не особо благоволело к его резкой перемене веры.

Такого пристального интереса к ним со стороны сверхъестественных сущностей он не ожидал. Но их с демоном связь, видимо, оказалась достаточно крепка, раз они смогли выстоять. Стала ли тому причиной нечеловеческая мощь демона или уверенность Сиэля в _праведности_ мести – мальчику было все равно. Рассчитывать он все равно мог только на себя, на их с Себастьяном связь и на предсказуемость человеческой натуры, и расчеты его в итоге оправдались.

– Но возможно ты прав, – согласился он. – Тогда мне было все равно, кто придет на помощь. Теперь же я рад, что пришел ты. Не могу отрицать, что снова научился доверять. Не всем, а только тебе. Даже самому странно это произносить. Я ведь думал, что эту способность утратил навсегда. Прости. Наверное, вкус ужина тебе подпортил, – Сиэля тоже потянуло на откровенность. – Только вот то, что ты так красочно описываешь, как героический подвиг волеизъявления – пожалуй, ты меня перехвалил. Просто я их ненавидел всей душой и верил в тебя. Все остальное… само как-то получилось.

– Конечно само, господин, – добродушно улыбнулся демон. – Уже и не помню, когда я встречал тех, кто был способен играть со мной на равных и, несмотря на собственную хрупкость, меня же удивлять своей принципиальностью.

– То есть если бы тебя не удовлетворило, как я выполняю свою часть сделки, ты бы меня съел, не дожидаясь завершения контракта?

– Тех, кто не может выполнить свою часть договора, силы карают, – пожал плечами демон. – Но вы заинтриговали меня прежде чем подобная возможность возникла, а после контракт стал скорее поводом сохранить вашу жизнь, нежели обязательством. Процесс неожиданно стал гораздо интереснее результата.

– Ты поэтому меня во Франции попытался бросить? – скептически уточнил Сиэль. – Думал, что я до Лондона не доберусь, пока там ангел будет бесчинствовать? Хотел сам с ним разобраться?

Красноречивое молчание стало ему ответом.

– Но зачем? Это ведь была моя месть! И вообще, когда ты понял, что они с королевой заодно?

– Я заподозрил неладное, как только почуял дух падшего ангела в монастыре. Учел наше задание и домыслил остальное.  Из смертных немногие отважились бы погубить вашу семью. Но ни с королевой, ни с ангелом вы бы сами не справились. Их альянс предрекал хаос, от которого я надеялся вас уберечь. Я не мог рассказать вам всего, поскольку вы решили добывать доказательства сами и прилежно исполняли роль королевского пса. Простите, господин.

– Ничего. Я пришел к нужным выводам довольно быстро, но не сразу смог это признать. Ты прав, мало у кого нашлись бы причины и возможности погубить род Фантомхайвов, – с горечью согласился Сиэль. – Ты во мне чуть не разуверился и решил ткнуть носом в очевидное? Позволил падшему ангелу разрушить Лондон, чтобы самому рук не пачкать?

Демон склонил голову.

– Мы оба тянули время, мой господин, желая отсрочить развязку. Я предпочитаю думать, что причиной тому было удовольствие от нашего сотрудничества. 

– Кажется, тот ангел таким образом пытался тебя соблазнить.

– Безнадежная затея, безвкусное исполнение.

– Я решил, ты бросил меня, посчитав, что не убив королеву я отступил от своих принципов.

– На миг мне показалось, что вы изменили себе, – признался демон.

– Еще я думал, что ты предал меня специально, чтобы придать ужину вкус.

– Так оно и было, вот только на ужин планировалась не ваша душа. Настал момент, когда не только ваши решения могли повлиять на исход игры. Я поступил, как считал нужным, и вы сыграли свою роль.

– А та фальшивая королева – откуда она?

– Чей-то неудачный эксперимент.

– Он чуть не стоил мне жизни.

– Граф Фантомхайв должен был умереть, – напомнил Себастьян. – Впрочем, к этому вы были готовы с самого начала. Я пытался удержать вас подальше от опасности, но знал почти наверняка, что это пустая затея, – заметив проплывающее мимо цветочное колечко он выловил его из воды и попытался надеть Сиэлю, но действовать одной рукой было неудобно. Тот отобрал его и надел сам. – Вам очень идет, господин.

– У нас прямо идеальный брак, Себастьян, раз мы оба так старательно работали над сохранением наших отношений, – иронично заметил Сиэль, глядя на проступивший из тумана остров. Странная апатия овладела им.

– Мы хорошая команда, сами знаете, – улыбнулся ему демон. – Вы не утратили детскую страсть к игре и умение не видеть ограничений, в которые загоняют себя взрослые, иначе пережить все, даже учитывая ваш необычный характер, было бы невозможно. Хотя обязательства на себя взяли вполне взрослые. Не лукавьте, пытаясь убедить меня, что наши приключения не доставили вам удовольствия. И не волнуйтесь – я уверен, что со слугами вашими все будет в порядке. Ну а кости Плуто мы позже соберем и похороним.

– Приключения получились что надо, – согласился Сиэль, про себя подивишись странно прозвучавшему в их обстоятельствах обещанию «мы соберем». Как будто его история не должна была вот-вот закончиться.

Лодка причалила, демон взял его на руки и понес куда-то вглубь острова.

– Зачем мы здесь, Себастьян? Обязательно так обставлять поглощение моей души?

– Я хочу до самого конца оставаться вашим идеальным дворецким и сделать все правильно, – ответил тот, умолчав, что здесь, в месте силы древних богов, за пределами мира людей, у него больше власти для осуществления задуманного.

Он усадил мальчика на каменную скамью, снял с глаза повязку.

– Забери остатки моей души. Забери с ней боль моей жизни, – попросил Сиэль.

Сдерживаться Себастьян не стал. Душа отрывалась от тела, даже изможденного и на грани смерти, очень больно. В той боли сгорели разочарование отцом и гнев на бессилие матери, ярость за попранную преданность, усталость от обязательств, горечь прерванного детства. Все случившееся сгустилось в один яростный комок, пронзивший самое существо Сиэля. Но вот боль стала отступать, сменилась легкостью и покоем. Его окутала ласковая, упоительная, родная тьма. Себастьян, понял он. Вот и все. Можно забыться и отдохнуть.

Но уже в следующий миг тьма сменилась мягким, затем настойчивым, яростным светом. Свет омыл Сиэля, пропитал насквозь, исцеляя, успокаивая, вдыхая жизнь. Тьма погладила его напоследок и резко вытолкнула наружу, и спустя мгновение дезориентации Сиэль вдруг снова ощутил свое тело, холод каменной скамьи под коленками, и тепло ладони Себастьяна у себя на щеке. Открыл глаза и увидел перед собой пылающий адовым огнем взгляд.

– Почему?! – прошептал он яростно и растерянно. – Что ты сделал?!

– Завершил контракт. Позволил вам ощутить боль той жизни, наконец, чтобы вы смогли оставить ее позади. Напитал вашу душу ангельской благодатью, чтобы она исцелила тело. В чистом виде люди принять ее не способны, сгорят, – невозмутимо объяснил демон. И успокоил возмущенно вскинувшегося Сиэля, догадавшись, что того рассердило: – Теперь это просто энергия особого свойства, господин. Ни капли ангельской личности не осталось.

– Ты с самого начала это задумал! – нахмурился Сиэль, сердясь, что его ожидания вечного покоя оказались неосуществленными.

– Нет. Просто в какой-то момент понял, что хочу, чтобы вы жили. Конец партии не обязательно означает и ваш тоже. 

– Ты не можешь решать за меня, жить мне или умереть!

– Могу. Контракт завершен, мы в месте моей силы, нас с вами более не связывают никакие обязательства.

– Кроме одного – ты должен забрать мою душу!

– Забрать, но не уничтожить. Я и забрал. И распорядился ею по своему усмотрению. Вы были готовы умереть, лишь бы я получил обещанную плату, и я ценю вашу честность. Но все же… прошу вас жить.

Сиэль замер, не готовый к такому выбору.

– Я все еще могу вас удивить, – улыбнулся демон. – Не это ли свидетельство того, что дальнейшее наше сосуществование будет не так уж тягостно? Решайтесь, господин. Вы знаете, я не лгу. Я ведь говорил, мне наскучило бытие, наполненное бездумным пожиранием душ. Я хочу, чтобы Сиэль Фантомхайв жил. Мы хорошая команда, – он погладил цветочное колечко на пальце мальчика. – Вам нужна причина жить? Мы ее найдем.

– Я не игрушка! Не собираюсь, освободившись от одних цепей тут же вешать на себя другие!

– У вас было немало возможностей умереть и все же вы настойчиво цеплялись за жизнь, – напомнил демон. – Даже тогда, на мосту. А ведь могли бы ускользнуть практически без последствий. Но вы держались. Почему? Вы ведь знали, что я обязательно закончу начатое и ваша месть свершится все равно.

Сиэль удивленно распахнул глаза, не ожидая такого поворота. Ему казалось, что он отчаянно хочет отомстить – и затем умереть, отдав Себастьяну душу, незапятнанную отречением от себя. А демон, оказывается, увидел то, о чем сам Сиэль давно забыл и не отваживался думать. 

– Быть просто Сиэлем… Я не знаю, что значить просто жить.

– Вы научитесь, господин. Но живите не назло тем, кто задумал погубить вас. Живите ради себя.

– Я так и делал, Себастьян. Так что для тебя невыгодный расклад выходит, не находишь? Хотя, ангельской душой ты поживился, стало быть сыт. Полагаю, она питательнее человеческой.

– Для меня достаточно, если вы будете просто жить.

– Себастьян, _для тебя_ были те самые, прекрасные чувства. Ну, некоторые. Тебе мало? – порозовев щеками, признался Сиэль, к которому начала возвращаться привычная ершистость. – Говоришь, не смог до самого конца быть идеальным дворецким, а сам спас, душу есть не стал, а теперь жить уговариваешь.

– Пока свет вашей души сияет для меня одного, я приложу все силы, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше, - прагматично заявил демон, верный своей натуре.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Себастьян, – иронично отозвался Сиэль поняв, что переубедить того не удастся, да и не имея особого желания. С обновленной душой дышалось легче, рядом с Себастьяном было привычно и спокойно. – Но больше не смей решать за меня.

– Дальше вы и сами справитесь, господин.

– Я тебе больше не господин, – мальчик отвел взгляд. – Ты выполнил свои обязательства перед графом Фантомхайв.

– Я готов продолжать их выполнять для Сиэля, если вы позволите.

– Ну… – мальчик задумался, вздохнул. – И правда, давай попробуем просто жить.

 

 

– конец –  

 


End file.
